This invention relates to a device to assist in the removal and replacement of a spa cover, typically a folded cover having one or more hinges. The lift assist device relates generally to a spa cover accessory similar to the stabilizer straps of my U.S. Pat. No. 7,496,975, issued Mar. 3, 2009, entitled, Stabilizer Straps for Spa Cover Lift and incorporated herein by reference. As described in the patent, two spaced stabilizer straps are each connected at one end to a spa cabinet and are looped through squeeze buckle loops on the skirt of the vinyl covering of a spa cover to connect to the cover. As the cover is folded and moved to one side of the spa, usually with the assistance of a cover lift mechanism, the stabilizer straps engage the edge of the cover and aid in lowering the cover to the side of the spa relieving some of the strain on the lift mechanism.
It has been found that the simple stabilizer strap system can be greatly improved by including the use of a spring-loaded counter balance system using a single rigid pivot arm connected to a pivot bracket mounted at the center of the back of the spa cabinet and connected at its distal end to a strap that loops around a handle fixed to the edge of the cover segment adjacent the back of the spa where the folded cover is stored. The pivot arm engages a torsion spring anchored in the pivot bracket in a manner similar to one of the side arms in the cover lift mechanism described in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,063 issued Dec. 12, 2000, entitled Spa Cover Lifting Device, incorporated herein by reference. The pivot arm both guides the folded cover as it is lowered at the back side of the spa, and loads the torsion spring to assist in removing the folded cover from the top of the spa.